


First Christmas

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, mated hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly visits for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Will had been pacing since the morning, ever since Matthew had kicked him out of the kitchen when he got in the way one too many times. Matthew tried not to grind his teeth as he heard Will stomping all over the living room. 

Today would be the first time since Beverly moved across the country that she would come back for Christmas. Not only that but she would be bringing her mate and their three month old baby, Emily. 

The twins at least lived in the same city, even if they didn’t visit as often as either of them would like.

Will had been on edge, nervous and excited. He’d already told Matthew a dozen times that they had to make the visit a good one. They both knew she was considering taking a job nearby, and they both were desperate to encourage the move.

“Sit down.”

Matthew called out, carefully peeling the last of the carrots.

“Just let him be dad.”

Joshua said, giving him the same look Will had given him too many times to count over the years they had been together. Sometimes it startled him just how much Joshua look liked a younger version of his father. He may have had Matthew’s pale skin and green eyes, but other than that sometimes it was startling to look at him.

At seventeen he was their last child at home and Matthew knew that both of them were going to struggle with him moving out someday. 

He had gotten so used to always having the children around, that even as they grew it seemed like a normal state of being. Matthew wanted Beverly and her family to move nearby just as much as Will did. They had both loved playing grandpa when they had gone to visit shortly after the birth.

“I should apologise.”

He finally admitted under his breath, but by the look on Joshua’s face he also heard.

“I can finish up here, go on.”

Matthew gave Joshua a thankful look and moved to the living room, stopping in the doorway to look over Will. His hair only had a few stray brown hairs left in his mess of grey curls, and his eyes cracked with smile lines, but to Matthew he had only become more handsome as he aged. He had hit sixty the year before but he still stole Matthew’s breath away.

As soon as he entered Will looked over at him as well and Matthew crossed the room, pulling Will into the circle of his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m nervous too, and your pacing is only making it worse.”

“What if she doesn’t want to stay?”

Will’s blue eyes shown slightly. 

“Then we will visit at every chance we get.” 

He let out a long sigh and pulled out of Matthew’s arms. Will walked to the couch and sat himself down. 

“It just doesn’t feel like enough. I need more than a few pictures every week.”

Matthew started to smirk as he crossed the room, he seated himself a little to close and leaned into Will.

“Josh isn’t baby enough for you anymore?”

He got an elbow in his side, but he could see a smile finding its way onto Will’s face. 

“Careful, he might overhear you.”

Matthew leaned in a little closer, watching how Will didn’t pull away. He brushed his lips against the omegas and he felt the flick of his tongue. They had learned to be careful in the house, but as Joshua was the only one left they had the chance to be affectionate without worrying about getting caught. 

If they were caught in a kiss, Joshua only groaned and left, so it no longer felt like a worry.

That was the only blessing about their children moving out one by one, they were finally able to be as flirtatious as they wished. 

Finally he felt the lick of Will’s tongue over his lower lip and it opened his mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Matthew sucked on it softly, pulling a soft sound out of Will. They broke apart before they could be caught, but Will looked calmer than he had before. 

Will slipped his arm around Matthew’s shoulders and leaned into him. He stayed that way, both of them feeling each other breath and relaxing into the feeling. The bond between them was old and well used, the warmth that flowed through it kept them from feeling too stressed. 

Matthew heard a car pull into the driveway, and Will jerked out of his arms. 

“That will probably be them.”

They got up together, trying not to act as if they were as excited as they really were. Matthew got to the door first and opened it, Will rushing to the car. Matthew waited at the door, watching Will take their granddaughter out of the car seat. His face lit up as it always did around babies, and he almost glowed with joy. 

He looked younger like that; it reminded Matthew of how he used to look at Beverly. He still looked at her like that as she came around the car and gave him a big hug. 

Their daughter-in-law Aida climbed out of the passengers seat and joined the group hug. When the two of them moved from Will he was still carefully holding Emily. 

Matthew couldn’t wait any longer, as much as he loved to watch his mate, and he walked down the driveway to pull Beverly into a hug. 

“I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few months dad.”

The response was something just like Will would say, but it was softened by her expression. She didn’t have to say it for him to know she missed him as well. Maybe there was hope about them moving back.

They let go slowly and moved to hug Aida as well. She had grown up just down the road, and had been inseparable from Beverly since they were eight. She was family long before Beverly told them they were going to bond.

“It’s good to see you both.”

He finished the hug and moved to join Will, looking down at their tiny granddaughter. 

“She’s smiling at me.”

Will sounded breathless as he spoke.

“She’s not used to seeing something so beautiful.”

Matthew whispered the words into Will’s ear so that no one else would hear. It got the little glare he expected and then the tightness around Will’s mouth and crackle around his eyes as he tried not to smile.

The baby didn’t share Beverly’s pale skin and instead had Aida’s deep tan; he could still see his daughter in the baby though. The smile was still slightly misshapen but he felt warm as he looked at the tiny face. As much as he wanted to hold her himself he would let Will get his turn. 

“Some help dad?”

Matthew was shook out of the moment and pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek before helping Beverly with the bags. They took them up to the twins out room, it was the largest and they had turned it into a guest room. 

When they got down to the living room Aida and Will were seated on the couch, Will still cooing over the baby. 

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Matthew knew his daughter well enough to know that they had news. It was the same tone she had used when she had announced that they were expecting. Willing to humour her he sat down next to Will, unable to resist reaching out and touching the soft hair on their granddaughter. 

“So you know, Aida’s parents are moving to the city.”

There was a pause, they knew it well, they had become close with the family.

“We made an offer on the house and they accepted.”

The words came out in a rush, and her look held intensity as she waited for their reaction. 

Will made a soft little gasp, and Matthew could see he was torn between holding the baby and getting up to hug Beverly. Holding the baby won out so he only leaned into his daughter-in-law to give her a half hug, but Will’s face lit up almost as much of his own.

“That’s wonderful!”

Will managed to get out, and Matthew stood, pulling his daughter into a tight hug. Her grip in return was almost as tight.

“You’ll always have a free babysitter too.”

He offered, knowing that Will wouldn’t mind. 

“I expect it.”

She teased in return, finally pulling out of his arms. 

Aida moved to stand beside her, looking over at the two of them.

“Now if you’re happy with her, we’ve been in the car for two days and I would love to unpack.”

Matthew nodded and moved to the couch sitting down and pushing into Will’s side.

“We know where to find you if we need you.”

When the two girls had moved upstairs he pressed another kiss to Will’s cheek.

“Looks like you got your Christmas wish.”

Will let out a happy sigh, leaning against him in return.

“It’s all I wanted.”

“Does this mean I can return your gift?”

Matthew teased, a little surprised as he felt an elbow, Will still managing to catch him with his arms full.

He slipped an arm around Will, and rested his chin on his shoulder so he could look at the contented baby. It had been a long time since he had had this position with Will. Since Joshua was little. It would be their first Christmas with the new baby around, but it would only be one of many. 

It was all he had wanted too, to have his family around him and Will in his arms.


End file.
